


steal my heart (steal my sheets)

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Eddie's not dead, F/M, Fluff, literally just completely fluff, still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure fluff and denial.<br/>And because I have decided to headcanon that Eddie 1000% steals sheets/blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal my heart (steal my sheets)

Iris woke to the cold, her entire body freezing.

“Eddie.” Iris groaned, rolling on her back and glancing at her boyfriend to find him completely wrapped in the sheets and blankets. 

Iris tried pulling one of the blankets out of Eddie’s grip but the attempt was useless. “ _ Eddie _ . Wake up.”

Eddie grumbled something incomprehensible, still half asleep.

“Eddie I love you but I’m going to have to kill you if you don’t give me some blankets.” Iris said, tugging on the blankets.

“Killing is illegal, Iris.” Eddie muttered sleepily. 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Just give me some damn blankets before I commit a crime then.”

Eddie chuckled softly, untangling himself from the blankets and holding them up for Iris to get under. “Can you refrain from committing any crimes until the sun comes up?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Iris replied with a small smile.

Eddie grinned, giving Iris a quick kiss on the lips. “Babe, could you refrain from committing any crimes until the sun comes up,  _ please _ ?”

“Because you asked so nicely, I think I will.” Iris said before leaning in and kissing Eddie, this kiss lasting much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make my day 1000% better!  
> <3


End file.
